Daddy's Little Girl
by Miss Meggie
Summary: DTBH Leland Fic-Life is full of little surprises  Contains Sexual Content & alludes to and mentions rape
1. Chapter 1

Daddy's Little Girl 1-9

Leighanna Brewster got off the bus in Denver, Colorado. She heard her father was going to be here awhile this was the one shot she had too see him.

At fifteen she had yet to meet her father. Her mother got pregnant at fifteen and had always said the boy who had gotten her pregnant was in no position to be a father and that the road he was headed down was not one she wanted to drag her daughter along. Leighanna had finally gotten it out of her mother who the man was just before she died. So she now stood at his door step hoping he would take her in so she wouldn't have to be bounced around the foster care system for the next three years. It was either that or head back to New York and run the streets but she was not going into foster care if she could help it.

She took a deep breath and knocked. The door opened revealing a very busty blonde.

"Hello" the blonde said.

"Hi, I'm looking for Leland Chapman"

"Leland someone at the door for you!"

"I'm coming"

Soon a man with long hair and tattoos appeared in front of her. He didn't look old enough to be her father but then again neither had her mother.

"How may I help you?" he asked

"I'm Leighanna Brewster"

"Yes" He waited it looked as the girl was struggling to say something.

She took a deep breath and the words spilled out

"I'm your daughter".

He stood there dumfounded he didn't have a daughter he would know if he had a daughter wouldn't he. Brewster the name sounded familiar then it clicked.

"Are you Jade Brewster's daughter?"

"Yes, I am or was she's gone passed away month ago."

"I'm sorry she was nice." he struggled still in shock.

"I'm sorry to drop all this in your lap but it was either find you or foster care. I tried for years to get her to tell me who you were it was only when she was sure she wasn't going to make it that she told me." Leland stood and stared at the girl. She was tall at least 5'6 and had his hair and mouth everything else was her mother. Her eyes were the same cornflower blue as Jade's. It was like looking at jade only with dark hair, too much eye make up, and some kind of stud in her chin. He wondered how his good girl ballerina had ended up with this kid. She said "you know New York social services are probably looking for me!"

"Well come in we'll call them and get this thing figured out!" he moved for her to pass through the door and closed it.

2-5

two

Leland and Leighanna were at the hospital to do a DNA test. Leland had to prove his paternity before he could take her back to Hawaii with him but do to his good standing in the community and no other family there to contest she was placed in his custody quite quickly and easily. Leland watched as they swabbed the inside of his daughters cheek and wonder what turns his life were about to take.

Two weeks later

"Mr. Chapman with the probability of 99.999% Leighanna Emily Brewster is in fact your daughter." the Judge said.

Four months later

"Leighanna I can't believe you got suspended." Leland said.

"Come on Leland its not like you haven't done the same thing."

"I never spray painted fuck Authority on the side of the Ag building."

"I was going to do it in Hawaiian but couldn't find the translation... you know try and be in Aloha spirit but it just didn't work out."

"You think you're cute don't you kid. Well guess what your not and now you get to do grunt work at the office for the duration of your suspension and instead of staying in Kona like you wanted you have to go Oahu with me. By the way the way would you mind calling me dad from now on because that's who I am?"

"Okay fine whatever." Leighanna said rolling her eyes

At Da kine in Oahu

"Okay we need someone the fugitive has never seen before." Dog said

"I say we use Leighanna." Duane Lee replied

"No" Leland said in emphatically.

"Why not she's a Chapman we gotta break her in sometime." Beth said.

"She's being punished for one thing and for another I'm not comfortable placing my kid in the path of a fugitive." Just then Leighanna walked in.

"Hey Dad I finished all my crap jobs and I found a halfway decent ballet studio ... Can I please please go practice?"

"Leighanna Wanna go on a bounty?" Duane asked.

"Sure."

15 minutes later

"Dad I'm knocking on the door do I really need a vest?"

"Yes." Leland said curtly.

"Oh you're being protective."

"That's my job...can you throw a punch?"

"Duh! I'm from New York City... and grandpa gave me mace."

Then Leighanna shocked him by hugging him. "There that make you feel better?"

He squeezed her tightly. "Yep...now if you put the pullover over the vest it should hide it."

Outside the fugitives house.

"Okay Leigh you scared?" Leland asked.

"A Little."

"I'll be right behind you. You'll do just fine you're my kid." he smiled and tugged her ponytail.

"Dad! Watch the hair!"

"Yet another thing you get from your dad!" Beth said. With a laugh

"I'm not obsessed with my hair." Leland said

"Me either." Leighanna said.

"What's taking so long? Duane barked. Over the radio.

Leighanna reached over to Leland radio and said "Okay Okay we're going Geez you get crotchety on bounties." She made everyone laugh.

The next day at a family BBQ

Leighanna was laying next to the pool with lyssa tanning when she got up to go get a drink Duane caught her wrist as she walked by a pulled her down in his lap. "Hey Granddaughter Howzit?"

"Fine just getting a drink"

Why aren't you in the water?"

"Working on my tan!"

When Leland's girlfriend walked by Leighanna she rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath.

"Don't like her huh?"

"come on grandpa she's fake...and she has more plastic in her than a Barbie doll... she's a bitch to me and the boys when dad's not around... and what kind of name is Sunnie and who spells it with an ie anyway?

"Your priceless you know that." just then Leland walked up" ready to go in little girl?" he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"No dad I don't wanna get my hair wet!"

"You're going in!" giving up Leighanna tossed her sunglasses aside a prepared to go under.

three

Leighanna was standing in her bedroom doorway with her arms crossed over her chest and indiganant expression on her face.

"you can't leave us with her it has to be neglect or something that woman as about as much brain power as flea and thats after coffee." She said reffering to Sunnie.

"Please cut her some slack for me." Leland said

"I won't be gone that long."He said.

she rolled her eyes and inspected her chipped black nail polish.

"fine I'll make sure the boys stay alive till you get back."

"Thank you Oahu is only a fifteen mintue flight away if you need me."

"Kay"

"Hey don't look so sad." He kissed her cheeck and picked his bags. "Bye Leigh." "Bye Dad." She hugged him tightly around the neck.

"I am coming back Baby doll."

"I know just had a freaky moment sorry."

"Its okay." He smiled she walked him to the truck "Lock the door when you get in See ya Kid." "See ya" she watched him drive off and then went inside.

Leighanna had basically survived the week on ramen noodles and had ignored Sunnie as much as possible. The boys were coming for their weekend so she was excited. They thought it was weird at first that they had a sister not even their dad had known about but soon they got along great and Leighanna had dubbed them the 3 musketeers.

cobie and dakota barreled through the door at 6:15.

Cobie dropped his stuff and went to put his math test on the fridge.

"Hey sis mom said to give you this he exteneded a plate of food She said she wouldn't trust sunnie to boil water much less cook for us." she set the plate on the bar. "She still here?" "Yeah" dakota followed her out they caught maui just as she was pulling away she stopped and rolled down her window.

"Hey thanks for the food if i eat another ramen noodle i may hurl."

"No problem...listen don't worry about Sunnie she's just a phase ...he'll figure her out but it may take him awhile he's hard headed. All three of you dislike her he'll eventually take the hint."

"I know but she's just so fake a user ya know."

"Umm humm"

"Anyway the boys are safe with me. I promise."

"I know you love them alot they'll be fine."

"I do."

"ewwww mush." Dakota injected

"I love you deal with it."

he stuck his tongue out just to irritate her.

"I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too."

"Hey! If your the wicked witch does that make Sunnie a flying monkey." Leighanna laughed.

"No the plastic boobs weigh her down to much to fly." leighanna repiled causing dakota to roll with laughter.

"Ok you two need too stop thats not nice." she said holding back laughter.

"Oh come on mom you know your heart wasn't in that one."

"Whatever bye you two."

"Bye" they said and went inside.

Inside

Leighanna saw Cobie's math paper crumpled in the trash she knew Sunnie had just done that be spitefull. She retrived the paper from the trash and went to confront her and over her conversation.

"Oh nothing just watching the brats and bastard." leighanna cringed. "bitch" she said under her breath and turned around to see cobie crying. "What's wrong bud?" "she won't let me call dad all wanted to do was tell him about my math test." "Here." she dailed her cell phone for him. she took her plate and his paper to her to iron the wrinkles out and vowed revenge.

Later that night Leighanna cried herself to sleep.

the next day.

"okay so you guys wanna screw with Sunnie?"

"I promise we won't get caught." she said reading dakota's mind.

"sure." cobie said.

"I'm in...if you swear..."

"I swear we won't get caught ... your like dad's mini me or something its scary."

"What do we do?" Cobie inquired

"Okay bring me her sneakers and the strappy sliver ones." "ok" Dakota see that shampoo in my bag bring it here." "kay" she got green food coloring out of the cabinet. "Put a little of this in the shapoo. Do not use it understand boys. "got it!" Dakota said "Roger Dodger." Cobie replied hand her the shoes "Kay bubba put that back in the bathroom and bring me the vaseline dad uses for the for the fights." Dakaota came back with the vaseline.

"What are you gonna so with this?"

You'll sse she said opening it and slathering the vaseline on the sole of a shoe "here cobe Wanna do the other."

"Yeah" he said dipping his hand heartily in the vaseline.

she got up quickly "put that back when your done."

"What are you doing sis ?" Dakota said as she put a pot of water on to boil. when the water was boiling she dropped the jimmy choo's in. later she took them out and stuck them in the oven to dry . She later placed them back in the closet as if they been umtouched and the same with the sneakers.

Later sunnie suggested they go for a walk on the beach

and was really pissed when she came back with crud all in her shoes.

"Oh I guess you stepped in something Leighanna repiled

"Oh hush you... you.."

"Me what."

"Yeah thats what I thought ...afraid I'll tell my daddy what you really think of me!"

"I'm going take a shower! crap I can't find my shampoo."

"you can use mine call it a peace offering."

15 mintues later they heard a very loud scream and Sunnie emerged with green hair.

"What the hell?"

"Oh I guess you had a chemical reaction to the shampoo that happens sometimes if you have had to much stuff done to your hair." Leighanna repiled as she stalked of to call Leland pout. the three musketeers laughed so hard they cried. " you think thats good? wait till you see what i have planned for tomarrow."

they woke really early the next day.

Dakota and cobie stood in the doorway of the bathroom as she sprayed a light coating of mace on the "toilet paper.

"You are going to hell Leigh."

"at least I'll fun till i get there Kota."

then she put orjel in Sunnie's toothpaste.

after sunnie's morining bathroom vist they heard screams of agony.

"I guess dad didn't wash his hands real well after the bounty yesterday he had to mace someone." Leighanna said.

"Shut up you little bitch."

"just shower it'll come off."

20 mintues later they eves dropped on Sunnie phone call to Leland.

"Your Little brats and the little bitch you call your daughter are trying to kill me."

"I'm just upset I din't mean it baby honest."

"My mouth was numb and there was mace on the the toliet paper." she cried. Leighanna laughed so hard she had to pee. She heard Sunnie say "she thought something was wrong " she ran for the bathroom

don't use the tp." dakota shouted.

Lelands first night back.

"I can't believe hes going out with her on his first night back!" dakota stated

"I can he's a guy." Leighanna said. plopping down with the popcorn for movie night.

They watched as Sunnie tried to stuff her feet into the Jimmy Choo's barely supressing laughter.

"Lee I swear these fit... last week."

"Well they don't now babe so just wear something else."

"All I brought where my sneakers and there still gross."

needless to say she wore the sneakers which even made leland laugh considering she was wearing a cocktail dress. "You guys be good call if you need anything." Leland said Sunnie Continued to pout.

"we will"

"I give the them two more moths what do you say kota?"

"Six Weeks"

"Cobie?"

"Six months?"

"What? " dakota repiled

thats not funny?" Leighanna said seriously

"Like mom says hes hard headed"

"alright who ever gets closest gets their bed made for a month by the others deal? leighanna said

they put there hands together on the coffee table "All for one." Leighanna said "AND ONE FOR ALL." They yelled in unison rasing thier hands.

four

Sunnie's phone was ringing so Leighanna decided to pick it up thinking was Leland only the voice on the other end wasn't her fathers.

"Hey Baby." he said

She didn't know what so say so she hung up.

The next day.

"I know you're the one who pulled all those pranks on me!"

"So what you can't prove it. I know you're a cheat but I can't prove that yet but I will! I'll probably pull a few more pranks to so watch your back." she walked away leaving Sunnie standing there dumbfounded.

The next day on Oahu

"Leigh that is so gross!" Dakota said.

"What I had to pick it up anyways might as well put it to good use torturing the Barbie." she finished as she stuck dog doo under the car door handle.

"I knew Lucky would come in handy." she said.

"Really freaks the germaphobe in me out." Dakota replied. "That gene skipped me obviously."

3 hours later.

Sunnie felt something mushy when grabbed the car door. She pulled her hand away to reveal the poo.

"That little wench." She called Leland over to tattle.

"Look what Leighanna did." she said showing him her hand.

"Anyone could have done that!" he said laughing.

"It's not funny."

"Your right baby I'm sorry." he continued to laugh.

"Leighanna?" he called

"Yeah she said from the porch did "Did you do that?"

"Yep what it washes off!"

"Apologize."

"Wouldn't want me to if I'm really not sorry right?"

"Well no I guess not."

"You're not going to punish her?" She yelled causing the rest of the family to come outside.

"Well not really it was a joke."

"It's not like you haven't done worse." Leighanna reminded her.

"Oh shut up!"

"If you want this relationship to work keep your bastard away from me."

"You'd best get away from me because I'd be real inclined to hit you at the moment... we are over don't call don't drop by don't even breathe in the vicinity as my children do you understand?"

"Just so you know Leighanna the only reason your even here is he felt sorry for you...after all your the one mistake he can't take back." Leland just stood there.

"You can't say you didn't say it they have it on tape and will probably use it for the show."

Leighanna ran inside and locked herself in the guest room. She was followed shortly by Beth and Lyssa.

"Come out Leigh Leigh please." Lyssa begged.

"No."

Back outside

Duane looked at Leland sadly.

"Please tell me she's lying."

"I can't."

"Why in the world would you ever call your child a mistake?"

"I went and got drunk to try and deal with all the crap going on which is no excuse I know but you know me I'm a mouthy drunk."

"I didn't mean it."

"I know that but Leighanna doesn't. I know she's a handful but she's a good kid...a little broken right now but good...a lot like you actually. Do me a favor don't take your anger at Jade out on Leighanna."

"Big Daddy we've all tried to get Leighanna out the bedroom and failed you try."

"Give her a while if she's anything like me she'll need time." Leland said.

The next morning Leighanna wouldn't respond so Leland Jimmied the lock and found the room empty her things gone and the window open.

"Oh god!" "She's gone what do we do?" Leland asked in shock the color draining from his face. "We find her! Duane lee said. "And fast...that's just what a disgruntled fugitive we arrested would want to get his hands on dog's granddaughter..." Duane said.

five

"Okay we need a picture!" Duane ordered.

"I have one in my back pack!" Cobie answered "we took it at the beach last week." he went to get it then ran back handing it to Leland. He looked down to see his three children kneeling behind a rather tall sand castle. She was wearing the bright orange bikini with white flowers printed on it. He remembered the day he'd taken her to buy it. He really felt like the father of a teenage girl then.

Flash back

"I like this one a lot ...dad Please."

"No there are flowers on your boobs and there is barely any bottom to it."

"Dad I have Boobs the boys are still gonna notice even without the flowers." She Jumped up and down and spun around "See they stay in fine and I'll wear board shorts to cover my butt!"

"Okay fine you win but some boys crosses the line don't hesitate to use your mace." "Okay" she kissed his cheek.

"Hello earth to Leland." Beth said.

"Sorry Just thinking"

"We will find her."

"Does she have any friends in town?" Duane asked

"Not that I know."

"She has one her name is Kiki she's the daughter of one of the people Grandpa bailed out."

"You find the file Lyssa we'll check the beaches and stuff." Leland said.

It was like his heart was permantantly lodged in his throat. They looked and looked meeting only dead ends.

Lyssa called. "Hey bro it's getting dark any luck?"

"No you?"

"Found the girl but she wasn't home."

"They said they'd have her call as soon as she shows up."

20 minutes later.

"Hey Leland she was going to meet Kiki at club Surf."

"Kay we are headed that way."

Half an hour later they were stuck in traffic

"How the hell she planning on getting in the club anyway." Leland asked no in particular

"You have seen your child right she could pass for 18 easy 21 with make up on." Justin said.

"Shut up!"

"Okay...Geez sorry man!"

20 minutes later the pulled into the club and found Kiki "I found her but she just left with this guy she likes from Kona... Eric... She was drunk and I couldn't talk her out of it!"

"Is he a nice guy?" Leland asked.

"Not really...he struck me as a slime ball!"

"I know what his truck looks like though."

Leland felt sick as he said these next words "Lets check the motels."

"Hop in kiki." Beth said

They drove from motel to motel a didn't see his truck but Leland saw Leighanna's guitar case sitting out side next to a door. "Stop!" "Her guitar case why'd she leave it out side?" Justin asked.

"I don't know." Leland got out and ran for the door. "Leighanna Open up Baby its dad!" no response "Either you open this door or I kick it down."

Nothing

When he kicked the door in he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

She was curled into the fetal position naked bleeding and bruised. It took everything he had not to drop to his knees and sob.

"Dad..."

"Leighanna baby." she was crying in between the words when she replied.

"I thought I wanted too...I just wanted to feel loved again... but I decided not to... I fought really hard...but He was so much bigger than me...and I couldn't reach my mace...and...And… she started sobbing hysterically. Beth walked past Leland "Its okay baby girl" when bet touched her head she flinched.

"Leland come pick up your daughter" she said wrapping the sheet around her.

When Leland picked her up he saw the blood stain on the sheet below and realized his daughter had been a virgin.

She was shaking in his arms.

He held her as they drove to the hospital.

"I love you Leighanna." he said. And wondered why he'd never told her before.

six

Beth Stayed with Leighanna while they examined her. Leland sat and held her hand as she relayed the details of her ordeal to the investigators. lLuckily the rape kit gave good evidence but it made Leland sick to know that she was going to have to relive it all over again in the months to come on the witness stand.

Weeks Later

Leland hadn't been able to get her out of the house at all except to go to school and even then she might not make the full day. Lyssa stayed with her while he was working on Oahu she hated to be alone. The first time she had a screaming nightmare it took ten years off Leland's life and he had begun sleeping next to her.

One day Leland came home to find the music blaring.

After all of the stealing and cheating

You probably think that I hold resentment for you

But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong

'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do

I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through

So I wanna say thank you

He found her on the back porch beating the holy hell out off his heavy bag. He dropped his stuff and walked around to hold the bag. "Try and focus on hitting the same spot." he said.

'Cause it makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

She continued to punch and kick. She hit it with high round house kick. When he caught a glimpse of her face saw she was crying. She sat Indian style in the floor trying to catch her breath. When she began to sob he sat down and pulled her into his lap. Resting his chin on the top of her head. When the sobbing stopped he realized someone had turned the music off and saw Lyssa out of the corner of his eye.

"I am so fucking pissed." Leighanna said sniffling.

"So am I"

"What right did he have?"

"None baby, he had no right."

"I can't close my eyes without seeing it."

"I know."

"It's like one more thing I have to deal with."

"I mean...before I was the weird girl with the dead mom...but now I'm the girl Eric messed with...I have to see him everyday at school...and I'm scared of him. The only other time I've ever been scared was... when ...Mom."

"I need her and she not here. It makes me really mad at her. Does that make me a bad person that I'm pissed at my dead mom?"

"No anger is a normal part of grief."

"Are you mad at her?"

"Yes... I missed a lot."

"Wait that reminds Me." she got out of lap and ran to her room. And came back with a video tape. "She said to give you this but I... Uh it was weird with us so I couldn't find the right time."

"Well let's watch it now."

"Are you sure you don't wanna watch by yourself?"

"Yeah"

He popped the tape and jade's face filled the screen he held his breath and hit play.

He sat next to Leighanna on the couch and lyssa left the room.

Leighanna could tell she was toward the end when she made this tape.

"Leland I'm sure your shocked about Leighanna ... I had my reasons for keeping her from you. then those reasons no longer held weight when you made something of yourself and I realized it was more about me not getting hurt than you hurting our daughter so it was easier to keep her to myself than to tell you as time when by." Leighanna watched Leland watch jade and realized "you still loved each other...I never knew." Leighanna whispered Leland didn't respond. "I knew one day you'd meet her eventually so I taped all of her first for you. I know it doesn't make up for what I did but maybe it'll help... Leighanna if your watching know that I will always be with you...even when you think I'm not I am I love you and am so very proud of you! Always follow your dreams and take better care of your toe shoes." this made Leighanna laugh. Jade blew a kiss "Bye guys."

The picture dissolved into "her first laugh" some guy was kissing her belly causing her to laugh hysterically. "Who's that?"

"Uncle Dane Moms best friend he died when I was four."

Then it showed her sitting in highchair "say it again Leigh say it for Mama." "Tutu"

"Your first word was tutu?"

"What can I say I practically lived in a ballet studio?"

Next came her tottling on unsure legs toward Jade was behind the camera.

Then her setting in the floor at about two covered in peanut butter. "What are you doing Leighanna Emily?"

"Eatin'." she dipped her hand in the jar. "I share." "Well it's nice that you'll but this is a no no." Leighanna looked perplexed "no no" "yep."

Next came potty training "Go away mommy I pooping." "Guess everyone deserves privacy."

There where many more firsts on they tape. First day of school, first recital, lose tooth, hair cut, first stitches.

At the end of the tape Leland looked sad.

"I'm sorry maybe the tape was a bad idea."

"No it wasn't now its time for another first."

"Huh?"

"You stay in this house you let him win...and as for being scared of him we'll work on self defense."

"Tried that already... didn't work."

The difference is this time your on guard."

"Now get up everyone's going to the beach...the whole family."

Leighanna decided to go and have a good time. She was even going to go into the convience store alone when Eric pulled up and got out. She sat frozen her hand resting on the door pull. Leland followed her gaze. He moved like lighting Leighanna didn't have time to react. He shoved Eric against the truck.

"Why don't you try messing with some your own size." he punched him breaking his nose. He punched him again breaking his jaw. "When a girl says no she means no!" he kicked him in the crotch. He fell. "Not so tough now are you?" he kicked him in the ribs Leighanna was now out of the car. "dad stop you'll kill him." each time leighannna said dad it enraged him more he stood over him feet apart whaling on him "Daddy Stop!" that caused Leland to pause he wedged his foot on Eric's throat and applied pressure "I will make sure you rot do you hear me." he said low and aggressively "and with any luck you'll be made someone's bitch." he's said sarcastically.

"Now, Baby go in and get your drink." he said to Leighanna calmly.

She went in a little shell shocked to afraid not mind him.

"Listen, you little slime ball you think this was bad you report this... I have no qualms about killing you. You messed with the wrong little girl."

Leighanna came back out they left his blonde form lying in a pool of blood and went to the beach.

seven

Leighanna plopped down next Duane Lee on the sand.

"Hey uncle D can you give me the scoop on something?"

"Depends on what is?"

"what was the deal with my parents I saw him watching that tape so his feeling were pretty obvious and as for mom she never had anyone serious and there where these really weird times where she would look at me as though she was seeing someone else. Only when I met him did I figure that part out but how can two who obviously loved each other end up apart and I end up fatherless."

"Well Jade was right to an extent Leland was on the edge there for a while but it didn't help that he slept with Zara."

She looked shocked then began laughing "He slept with my Aunt Zara ... Prim proper Dr. Zara Wellsy."

"Wait they stayed friends?"

"Till the end... She put me on the bus to Dad. I knew I could stay with her but she said I belonged with him. She's all I have in the world except Dad and the boys and all you guys of course."

Lyssa walked up then "Hey my beautiful niece wanna play volleyball fathers against daughters."

"sure." she kissed Duane lee on the cheek then got up and followed Lyssa.

"You're going down old man!" Leighanna taunted Leland.

"Old Man? You'll pay for that!"

Lyssa and Leighanna got a point and bump chest in celebration. Causing Leland's eyebrow to rise. "What men do it all the time?" Leighanna responded to his look causing him to laugh.

When Lyssa and Leighanna won Leland noticed some by watching her victory dance very intensely.

"Who's that?" he asked her pointing to the guy.

"Ty Jacobs... he's senior... was he checking me out?"

"I think so..."

"Oh my god he's coming this way please don't embarrass me daddy... you either Grandpa!"

"Hey Leigh it good to see you out and about! Listen wanna go movie or something? No strings attached I've just missed you around school and thought we could hang." She glanced at Leland he nodded.

"Yeah I'd like that!"

"Good tonight at seven good for you."

"Sure."

His friends called him so he left.

"He's cute Leigh Leigh!" lyssa said

"Has guts asking you out in front of me like that." Leland added.

"Crap what am I going to wear?"

"Don't worry Beth and I will help you." Lyssa stated.

6:30

Leighanna wore a white strapless sun dress with multicolored ribbons printed all down the dress and pink ribbon tied at the waist with white strappy heeled sandals making her a good three inches taller which meant she was now taller than Leland. Her make-up was done lightly. Her hair was down and curled softly around her face.

She came out her room followed by lyssa and Beth.

Duane whistled "Pretty Girl." "Thank you!" she blushed slightly

"What are you all staring at? And say something please... if you don't like it I'll change but Grandma Beth said I looked sweet."

"Its fine you look beautiful I just wasn't prepared that's all! You nervous?"

"Very it's my first date!

"You didn't tell me that hang on!" got up went his room and came back with a necklace with little silver ballet slippers on it.

"This was hers I gave it to her to mark being together for a year... she gave it back to me when we broke up... never knew why I kept it till now." She moved her hair he put it on her.

"Now you'll have a piece of her with you tonight."

She started to tear up. "Hey don't do that you'll mess up your makeup."

There was a knock at the door "I'll get it." Duane said knowing it was her date.

Three days later.

Leighanna opened the door to see her Aunt Zara standing

"Your grand parents found where I sent you... They found out about the rape too how I don't know but they want you!"

"I won't go I won't"

eight

Leighanna and Leland agreed to meet her grandparents at the McDonalds and talk.

Leighanna and Leland were already sitting down with their food.

"Stop fidgeting little girl I'm not going to let them take you! Now eat your fries." to illustrate his point he ate one of fries and smirked knowing she hated when other people ate off her plate

"You've been seeing a lot of that Jacobs kid it serious?"

"Dad!"

"What I was just asking."

"It might get that way at some point but not now!"

"Okay. Here they come you ready."

"Ready as I'll ever be."

The older rich couple set down in the booth. The woman looked very uncomfortable in what she obviously thought was a low brow eatery.

"Hello" Leland said curtly.

"Hello" they replied stiffly.

"What do you want?" Leighanna inquired

"To take care of you." Penelope Brewster replied

Leighanna laughed "that's funny! Considering you haven't laid eyes on m e in ten years and didn't even the decency to show up at your daughters funeral. Last time I saw you lady you called me the living breathing disgrace of the Brewster name so if you think I'm going go stay with you you are sadly mistaken. I raThere be boiled in hot oil first."

The woman blanched white.

"Furthermore I am not my mother you can't fix the mistakes you made with her using me! I am happy were I am and you could choose to fight but you'll lose you have no real rights!"

"You got raped while under his care!"

"I did but that had nothing do with his parenting a spoiled rich kid didn't know the meaning of the word no!"

"I want to get to know you." the old man spoke for the first time.

"Okay I can visit you when I go see aunt Zara but I will not leave my family."

"I can except that and admire it. Come on Penelope lets go!" He touched leighanna's cheek before getting up and leaving.

"Well kid I have to say I'm proud you handled that well."

"Learned from the best between what I've learned from gramps and mom they didn't stand a chance!"

"How bout those driving lessons now?"

"I'm from New York this maybe scary."

"There is now way you drive worse than Beth." Leighanna laughed

Leland barely checked the urge to deck the pimply faced kid checking out her ass she walked by.

"Move it old man we ain't got all day."

"One of these days kid!" he held the door for her.

"Yeah I know you're going to get Me." she stuck her tongue out at him then ran.

nine

Leighanna sat nervously behind the wheel as Leland taught her to parallel Park. The rest of the family was in Kona help Leland catch a guy. They all stood around watching.

"They're making me nervous heaven forbid I should scratch one of Beth's precious vehicles."

"Relax forget they are there." She took a breath and gave it a try but she applied to much gas and nearly back into one of the SUVs. "Brakes baby hit the brakes!" she came within inches of the other cars bumper. Everyone laughed at Leland's fearful expression.

Leighanna's birthday

She was sitting in Ty's lap when they brought out the cake. She stood and blew out the candles "What did you wish for?" Ty inquired

"Can't tell you or it won't come true."

"Okay people on to the gifts." Leland said

"Mine first." ty said

"Okay"

She unwrapped the box quickly to find a framed certificate saying there was a star named after her.

"I love it."

"Catch you looking at them all the time thought you deserved to have one that was yours I can show you later I have the coordinates." She kissed him. He started blushing as everyone made cat calls and kissing noises "That's just their way of saying they like you."

"Okay who's next?"

"Us" Beth said

Inside the box were ballet tickets in New York and ballet slippers.

"Thank you thank you thank you I've been dying to go!" she jumped up and hugged them both.

"Zara has your plane ticket!" Leland stated

Everyone gave there gift and Leland was last.

"Okay kid follow me." she followed him out side to the driveway where a 2007 convertible mg was parked.

Leighanna screamed. "How you know I wanted one!"

"A little birdie told me."

"I have gift for you." Leighanna replied "be back"

She came back with a rolled up piece of paper "here."

He unrolled it to find her birth Certificate "I Changed my name."

He looked down to see Leighanna Emily Brewster-Chapman in the name and under father was his name.

"Now all you have to do is sign it." she handed him a pen.

He swallowed around the lump in his throat and signed it.

"Thank you this means a lot." he said

"No problem just thought we should make it official just send it to the notary. By the way I loooooooooooove my car I go try it out?"

"Yeah" he picked her up in a hug

"Dad you are crushing me!"

"Sorry. Don't speed. Be careful and wear your seat belt." He kissed her cheek and put her down.

"I will." he watched her get in and start the car Ty at her side.

"Love you Kid happy birthday."

"I love you too!" I'll be right back to give the boys a ride." and with that she left. Leland stood for second wondering what he was going to do when she left the nest.

ten

Leighanna was packing her bags for New York when Leland came in with a piece of left over cake.

"Saved you some."

"Thanks... I can't find my tights."

"In the laundry basket."

"I found this he said holding up her Julliard summer session application."

"I'm not sure I'm even going to apply... I just..."

"Is it what you want?"

"Yeah... I think... I mean my goal is to one day be on Broadway."

"Then do it."

"What if I'm not good enough?"

"Then at least you can say you tried...and Leigh don't follow your moms dreams follow yours"

The next day she filled out the application and mailed it.

2 weeks later

Leland picked Leighanna up from the airport. She was unpacking when she walked in with a huge box.

"Oh dad before I forget these are for you... baby pictures keepsakes that kind of thing aunt Zara thought you might want them."

"Thank you yes I do want them... this came for you by the way." he handed her an envelope from Julliard.

Leighanna squealed and opened it quickly.

"I got in! Wait can we afford it?"

"Yes we can you have to go if it's what you want."

"It is... it is... can I go call aunt Zara?"

"Yeah go"

A week Leland and Leighanna where meeting with her lawyer before the trial. In walked the very pretty Erin Tyler.

"Hello Leighanna it's good to see you again. Now we are here to go over what will happen in the trial. They are going to try and make you look a tease and a delinquent... they will show no mercy. That rich little twerp hired the best accept for me that is." she said smiling and putting Leighanna at ease. "Now I want go over the events of that night all of it leave nothing out. Now I need to go get something I'll be right back." she got up to leave and Leighanna caught Leland checking her out. "Oh my god you totally just checked out my lawyer!"

"I did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Leighanna!"

"Dad!"

"I caught you just ask her out when this all over with and get it out of the way!"

"Ummm hmmm sure."

"Not every girl is Sunnie dad!"

"I know that and why is sixteen year old giving me dating advice."

"Because you need it and you'd do the same for me."

Erin came back in they both clammed up. Leighanna nudged Leland and grinned he snickered lightly unable to help himself.

"I miss something?"

"nothing." they both chorused sweetly.

Erin didn't no what to think they certainly were an odd pair but Leland was kind of cute. She shook her head to clear the cobwebs what was she thinking he was a client.


	2. Chapter 2

11- conclusion

11-14

11

Leighanna sat nervously next to her father on the bench in the court room waiting to be called to testify about that horrible night she'd been trying to put behind her.

"I can't do this."

"You have to otherwise he'll get off." Leland replied.

Leighanna remained silent. "He'll just do it to some else baby." Ty said she looked over at him. Light brown sun streaked hair, eyes the color of summer grass accented by long black lashes, high cheek bones, a cleft chin, and a rangy body. Typical surfer boy except for the fact that the looked as he'd stepped out of the Abercrombie and Fitch catalogue.

Leighanna's hands started to shake so Leland held her hand." Don't let go till you have to." "We won't." Ty said grabbing her free hand.

20 minutes later she was called to the stand.

"State your name for the court please." Erin said

"Leighanna Emily Brewster Chapman."

She was sworn in and the questions started

"Leighanna where were you on the night in question?"

"With Eric."

"You mean mister Lake correct?"

"Yes."

"How'd you come to make his acquaintance?"

"We attend the same school."

"So you had known him awhile before the alleged crime? Had reason to trust him?"

"Didn't have a reason not to no he seemed okay at the time."

"you had made plans to meet your friend Kiki Mola at club surf on the night in question right?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"And you chose to leave with Mr. Lake correct?

"Yes."

"Where did you go?"

"The Aloha Motel."

"What happened after you entered the room?"

"We started making out...and we took off some our clothes not all of the them though..." She looked away from Leland embarrassed knowing she'd look back up at him eventually. He watched his daughter intently realizing the changes in her over the past year. She'd grown two inches making her the same height as him. She wore a lot less make up and had removed the stud from her chin. She had a sun kissed tan and sun highlighted hair from surfing so often with Ty. She was wearing a suit barrowed from Lyssa. Erin's voice snapped him from his reverie.

"What happened next?"

"We lay down on the bed but something changed in him I could feel it... and I decided no matter how angry I was at my dad I couldn't do that at least not that way and not for that reason. I said I didn't want to do this to let me up he said I didn't know what I wanted and shoved me down. I got a little scared then. I slapped and scratched him thinking it would wake him up it only angered him and he back handed me hard across the face. I blacked out for minute because thing I knew he had my jeans down. I tried to punch him and he pinned my arms above my head with one arm the ripped my panties off with the other. I started screaming no at the top of my lungs and moving and he punched me but I stayed conscious. then he uh...penetrated me."

"Did he use a condom?"

"No but I was lucky I didn't get pregnant or catch anything."

"You where a virgin correct?"

"Yes"

"No further questions your witness Mr. Mallory."

"Miss Chapman how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Fifteen at the time of the alleged crime."

"Yes."

"Club surf is a twenty one and over club isn't it."

"Yes."

"And you wanted to quote party to forget about the fight with your dad right?"

"Yes."

"What was the fight about?"

"Objection relevance!" Erin practically screamed.

"Lends to the girl's state of mind at the time."

"I'll allow it." Judge Blake said "Answer the question miss Chapman."

"His girlfriend at the time said he called me a mistake and the only reason I was here was because he felt sorry for me and that he couldn't deny it they had it on tape."

"What did you do?"

"Locked myself in the guest room then later made plans with kiki."

"Did you become intoxicated at the club?"

"A little not enough to where I didn't know what was going on."

"You have quite a colorful past done you? Being suspended and the alleged incident is not your first sexual experience is it? You where found performing oral sex on a fellow male student in the auditorium is when you were 13 are that correct?"

"Yes I was curious and made a mistake."

"Your father is Leland Chapman correct a very well known MMA Fighter and bounty hunter on the Islands correct?"

"Yes" "So no doubt you've been taught to defend yourself correct?"

"Yes but I think our size difference makes rather obvious as to why I couldn't?"

"No further questions." "Me either you may step down Leighanna."

Leighanna didn't realize she'd been crying until Duane leaned forward and handed her his handkerchief. "Good job Keiki its done." he said.

"I want out of here away from him."

"Your honor may I request an hour recess for lunch and time for my client to collect herself."

"90 minute recess granted."

Outside the courtroom on court house steps.

Leland pulled Leighanna aside "I want you to look at me when I say this okay." He took her face in his hands "You are no way shape or form a mistake. Do you understand me?" She nodded "and I am not now nor will I ever be ashamed of you! Understood?" "Yes." kissed her forehead "Good I'm proud of you! You did well in there! Now let's go get something to eat double cheeseburger and fries on me!" "Deal! where's ty?" just then he wrapped his arms around her waist "Babe do you think I could skate down that rail? Justin says no way!"

"I'd rather you not I like your face the way it is unbroken!"

later closing arguments

"So ladies and gentlemen of the jury I ask who you will believe a delinquent with a long history of trouble and sexual exploits from a young age or the quarterback of the football a student with good standing in the community Mr. lake basically what comes down to is the tramp or the golden boy."

"Ladies and gentlemen Mr. Mallory want you to believe miss Chapman is lying and has it in for Mr. Lake not true. If the pictures of the bruises, black eyes, and spilt lip, the rape kit evidence and her testimony are not enough evidence I don't Know what is so in closing make the right desecion convict Mr. Lake I rest my case."

Verdict

"We the jury finds the defendant in the above entitled actions guilty as charged.

Sentencing.

"I judge Stephen Blake sentence you to ten to fifteen years in a maximum security prison"

Everyone jumped up and hugged "He won't be bothering anytime soon little girl." Leland Said. "Let's go celebrate." Duane demanded "You are going with us no argument counselor." Leland said to Erin Leighanna just smiled as Ty lead her out the door. Leland smiled as he watched Ty put Leighanna over his shoulder and carried her down the courthouse steps. "Put me down Tyler Jacobs. Daddy make him put me down." "she's really something you should be proud!" Erin said smiling at Leland.

"I am wait till you see her with her brothers. its priceless." He smiled back "dad we gotta pick up the boys we can't party without them." Leigh called from her perch on Ty's shoulder.

"I know I'm on it."

12

School was out for the summer and Leighanna was packing to leave for the Julliard summer session.

"Okay I think...wait I'm missing something."

Leland tossed the pink tutu she was missing at her.

"There kid now what's wrong?" he said sensing it was something else.

"Nothing."

2 hours later

Leland watched from the window as Leighanna fought with Ty

"It's all about you right? Its not as if I'm going to cheat I'll be too damn busy to do anything. I'll be back in three months. It hurts me that you trust me so little."

"Why should I worry about you cheating when you won't even sleep with me?"

Leigh felt as though she'd been slapped and this angered her further. "You knew going into this relationship that I wasn't going to be able to move as fast as other girls your not being fair."

"If you don't love me just say it!"

"You think I don't love you? I'm sorry I've made you feel that way I never meant to... it's just that when dad said He loved me that was the first time in twelve years a man had said that to me so I'm not used to hearing it or saying it."

"You can tell your family but not me?"

"Its different with you I stand a chance of getting hurt. I love you! Regardless of what I stand to lose."

"I would never hurt you I am not him. I love you too by the way."

"I know that I need a little more time okay."

"Okay." he pulled her to him went to kiss her but stopped short. "Do you feel like someone is watching us?" "A little." the curtain fell back into place just before they looked over at the window "Oh well." He kissed her.

"Can I go with you and your dad to see you off?"

"I don't see why not."

Two days later

"I will call write an email you guys." she hugged her brothers tightly. "I love you I'll miss you!" Cobie said.

"Me too. I love you."

"Dakota you have to call and tell me how asking out Cara Delton goes."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too... lets roll dad before I get all weepy."

"You got it kid."

In the car

"I love this song." Leighanna turned it up and began to sing.

Every time I think of you, I always catch my breath

And I'm still standing here, and you're miles away

And I'm wonderin' why you left

And there's a storm that's raging through my frozen heart tonight

I hear your name in certain circles, and it always makes me smile." Leighanna looked over to see Leland smiling at her as if he where trying out for a toothpaste commercial. "What?" "That was our song... your mom and me I mean." "nuh uh." yeah." "So that's why she loved it so much."

"Wait we don't have a song." Ty interrupted. "Okay I have and idea press scan on the radio and whatever pops up is our song." she pressed the button "Dirty Deeds" by ac dc came through the speakers Leland laughed "ty..." Leighanna whined "press it again babe."

This time I was I got you babe. Leighanna Laughed "I kinda like it ..."

"Works for me." Ty said

In the airport

Ty held her as if he never let go. "Okay babe your gonna have to let me go if not I'll miss my flight." He kissed her not caring who saw then released her wordlessly trying to hold back his emotions.

Leland captured her in a bone crushing hug and kissed the top of her head "Call me as soon as you get there call me everyday ...I don't care what time. Be sure and eat none of that I can't cause I can't get fat I'm a dancer okay your mom used to do that and I hated it. Be careful don't trust to many people it's not like Hawaii always carry your mace and preferably a brick in your purse."

"Dad you're rambling... I got it okay."

Her flight was called He pulled her away from and kissed her cheek. "I love you." "I love you too she said. Leland watched her plane take off silently praying she'd come back.

Zara picked her up at the airport. Zara was bi-racial with caramel colored skin curly dark hair violet eyes flanked by dark lashes. She had a heart shaped face with a perfectly straight nose and full lips. Leighanna could understand what he found attractive in the short pretty young doctor. Leighanna thought Zara might carry a torch for her father but never mentioned it to either of them they seemed uncomfortable with their feelings.

When the cab stopped and she stepped out into Times Square Leighanna realized that as much as she loved this bustling city it was no longer home... Hawaii was.

She would forever associate New York with her mother.

Jade was what had made it home.

13

Leighanna was running to catch the subway when her cell phone rang.

"Hi daddy! If I lose you it's because I'm running."

"Okay."

"Crap!"

"What?"

"don't worry I'm not being attacked I missed my usual car and I have take the number two and walk six blocks and the worst part is the creepy subway dude is always on this one and he stares at me. "So how is everyone?"

"Fine we miss you!"

"I miss you guys too."

"So are you eating and sleeping and..."

"I'm fine had pizza for lunch at this place I wanna take the boys to. how's Ty?"

"Mopey but fine he comes and plays play station with Dakota."

"How are things with you and Erin?"

"Slow but good. And Dakota finally asked out Cara he'll probably call you later.

"Okay I'm getting another call dad love you talk to you later!"

She saw that was Ty and switched over. "Still thinking dirty thoughts about me Tyler?"

"Still me Kiddo."

"Ewwwwww sorry."

"Its ok I love you too by the way! Be good stay safe bye baby I'll call you tomorrow."

She made sure to hang up this time.

3 hours later

Leighanna landed on her bed with a thud as her room mate Marisol walked around looking at her pictures placed all around the room.

"Who is this with you he's cute?" Leigh looked at the frame she was holding up.

"My Dad."

"Oh never mind...I'm sorry ...its just he doesn't look old enough to have a sixteen year old."

"I know I thought the same thing at first... he looks about you age huh." Marisol was twenty three. "Who's shoulders are you on?" she said hold up another.

"My Uncle Tucker. He's your age and he's single."

"You have your whole family all around the room huh?"

"Yep."

"Looks like a nice family to be in."

"It is maybe you can come to the islands for the holidays. I'd like it."

"I'd like that too."

A day later

Leighanna came in to see Marisol talking on the phone.

"Who's that?" Leigh mouthed

"Tucker...he called for you but we started talking and..."

"It's fine..."

"Hi Uncle Tuck!" she shouted at the phone laughing.

"I'm going to shower Mari." with that left for the shower leaving Tucker and Marisol to there conversation.

14

Leighanna went shopping with Marisol who was down for Christmas. She'd bought all the things she needed for Ty's surprise.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Yep I'm sure I'm ready."

"This is one hell of a Christmas present." Leigh laughed "yeah"

A few days later

"Lil' kaikamahine we're leaving."

"Okay dad have fun." she jumped up as soon as the truck started

She lit the candles in her room and put on the sexy red underwear and bra and one of Ty's t-shirts that Big Island Surf Co. where he worked

She called "Hey wanna come watch a movie? Park a good ways away."

"Sure be right there."

When he entered the house he couldn't find her

"Babe…"

"In here" He opened her door and stopped cold

"Ummm ahh."

"What do you don't like it?"

"No I like very much."

"Good you know we can't do this with you across the room." she patted the spot on the be bed next to her

"You're sure?"

"Yes!" she crawled to the end of the bed on her knees to where he stood. "Gonna kiss or stand there staring all day."

He took her face in his hand and kissed her softly at first then youthful hunger took over. She pulled at his shirt "Slow down we can take our time." when he pulled the shirt over her head to revel the bra and panties set she rewarded with a tortured groan. "Wow... you ...you're beautiful." "Thank you." she jerked his shirt playfully over his head giggling. He trailed kisses down her smiling against her belly when her breath caught. She was wreaking havoc with his body just by touching him. He removed her bra and laved one nipple with his tongue then the other she shook lightly. "You okay?" "Fine." she said breathlessly causing him to harden further. She reached for his belt buckle when she could breath again "You touch me there this will be over way to quick." he laid her back slowly removing her panties. Then finished undressing himself. he kissed his way up one leg the other touch the warm wet center of her and was rewarded with husky sighs and moans as she climaxed around his fingers "where are the condoms?" he asked hoarsely. "Night stand." he rolled it on and mantled himself on top of her. "Leighanna I will go really slow if you want me to stop just say the word ok."

She nodded her eyes closed "Baby open your eyes. Nothing bad is going to happen I swear."

She opened her eyes and stared straight him he kissed her never taking his eyes away from hers "I love you Leighanna." he entered her kissed away the tears that fell on her cheeks. Hands joined finger interlaced they soon found their rhythm and release they fell asleep in a tangle of limbs and even more in love.

Leigh wouldn't have awoken except for headlights sweeping across her walls.

"Ty wake up my dad's home."

"shit!"

She threw his clothes at him and opened her window. " I love you now out." baby you want me to jump out the window?" "Yes if you want to keep your balls." he kissed her quickly "I love you too very much." he bailed out the window landing naked in the rose bush under her window. Leighanna was to busy getting dressed blowing out the candles and putting her underwear in the laundry to notice. Leighanna crawled into bed and turned out the light just as Leland was coming in. he stopped at her door and whisper "Good night Little Girl I love you." Then went to bed

Old Mrs. Cranston smiled as the young boy streaked naked across the back yard she was young and in love once she could keep a secret.

Ty dressed as he rand and didn't stop running till he reached his car parked a block away.

15-17

15

Leland watched Leighanna drag Ty under the mistletoe and plant one on him. "What's different?" Leland inquired Of Erin "Look she's all glowy" he said pointing at her Erin shrugged although she knew all to well what that glow meant "She is just happy babe."

A few days later

Leland was going through the laundry and came across Leigh's underwear "Are these your's Erin? because they are kinda sexy." he said standing in the doorway of their bedroom "Nope they are not mine."

"Ewwwwwwwww that means ...Oh god I don't want to think about it."

"Oh poor baby Daddy's Little girl is growing up and he can't handle it."

"Shut up Erin."

she walked forward and kissed him

"You gotta let go at some point baby."

"I'm not ready I just got her and now she wants to graduate early next year."

"Julliard is calling her you can't blame her."

A year later graduation day

"Dad help me fix my mortar board."

He stepped up and helped her misty eyed.

"Hey none of that! You'll make me mess up my make up. Lets roll." he followed his kids out the door his oldest leading the way.

they pulled up to Kealakehe High School and spilt apart Leighanna to the football field family to the stands. Leighanna had quite a few friends and was still going strong with Ty.

The whole family had come to her graduation and had basically cut out their own section to set Leighanna noted from her spot in the processional line.

Pomp and circumstance began and when the procession started and Leigh could be seen she waved at her brothers who were jumping up and down trying to catch her attention. She bit back a laugh and smiled at her dad's look of apology. the speeches where made and diplomas handed out When Leigh's time came her family erupted and she had expected no less. Duane even brought his megaphone screaming "Go Leigh Leigh!" She Blushed and prayed someone took it away from him soon. They turn their tassels where pronounced graduated while parents snapped pictures as tassels turning and hats where tossed then came the Parent tribute .

Leighanna pulled the roses and blossoms from under her seat as the song started to play. She started with Leland

Standing in the spotlight

On such a perfect night

Knowing that your out there listening

I remember one time

When I was so afraid

Didn't think I had the courage

To stand up on this stage

Then you reached into my heart

And you found the melody

And if there ever was somebody

Who made me believe in me

It was you

It was you

It was your song that made me sing

It was your voice that gave me wings

And it was your light that shined

Guiding my heart to find

This place where I belong

It was your song

She handed him a bouquet of plumeria blossoms and Cajun moon roses that where very light pink "Listen I know its girly but..." "I love them thank you." He hugged her tight tears in his eyes "I am so proud of your you mom is too." "She wiped her tears and handed Beth Fire and Ice roses. "If it weren't for you and gramps dad and I might not of made this far." She hugged her "Yes you would've to much Chapman in you to stop you from doing anything you set your mind to." She kissed her on the cheek and released her. "I'm gonna go talk to my mom be back!" she told Leland the music could be heard lightly in the background.

Every night I pray

Before the music starts to play

That I'll do my best and I won't let you down

And for all the times I've stood here

This feeling feels brand new

And any time I doubt myself I think of you

'Cause It was your song that made me sing

It was your voice that gave me wings

And it was your light that shined

Guiding my heart to find

This place where I belong

It was your song

Dreams can come true

With God's great angels like you

It was your song that made me sing

It was your voice that gave me wings

And it was your light that shined

Guiding my heart to find

This place where I belong

It was your song

It was your song

It's always been your song

ocean water touched the tips of her toes as she placed a white rose in the ocean.

"Dad's pretty ok Mom ... he got me through some bad shit but you know that already ...I graduated with honors Fourth in my class... I'm going to head to Julliard hopefully keep your fingers and your wings crossed for me. I miss you like hell..." her voice Broke "I love you!" when she began to cry she felt Leland arms encompass her "She hears you."

her friends approached so she wiped her tears but didn't move from Leland's grasp.

"Hey Chapman! Is Ty coming in?"

"Nope finals." there is a part out on white sands Colby's place you coming?" She moved away from Leland slightly

"Whats in for me?"

"Watching Billy get plastered and laughing at him with me." "Oh by the way I'm Pace Coleman." he offered his hand to Leland in hasty introduction.

"Sure i'm in its fun watching a drunken Billy." "Don't worry sir I'll keep your daughter safe she's my best friend." the 6'2 dark haired blue eyed boy tossed Leigh over his shoulder pretending as if where going to throw her in the ocean. "Do that Coleman...and I'll beat your ass like there is no tomorrow."

"You are all talk Ballerina Girl."

"Take me home to change asshole."

As Leland watched the boy carry his daughter up the hill he wondered if the boy knew he was in love with his best friend. Leland had done that once and had gotten Leighanna out of the deal. He whispered into the air "I love you Jade."

16

Leighanna walked into one of the spare rooms at Colby's to change into her swimsuit with a beer in the opposite hand. She walked in and found Ty fucking Maria Colleti. she stood stock still for a moment before stepping up and pouring the beer over his head "Finals my ass we are over." she stormed out leaving him dumbfounded. She skittered down the stairs Colby and Kiki hot on heels trying to figure out what happened. She got outside taking deep breaths of ocean air.

She turned to the leggy blonde behind her. "How long has he been screwing her?" "I don't know honest."

She saw Pace on the beach and made her way to him.

When she reached him she asked "How Long?"

"A few months... I couldn't tell you...didn't want to hurt you."

"I loved him." she whispered tears falling on her cheeks.

"I know and I love you."

"What?"

"I know it's a bad time to tell you but its true you're the love of my life so I can't stop loving you."

"How do you know I'm the love of your life we are kids."

"I know because my day is all screwed up if you're mad at me. Because I turn around and look for you when I smell your perfume. You are the first thing I think of when I wake up and thing think on my mind before I fall asleep. You run those ballet slippers across that chain when you're nervous like now. I know all the important things and the little things that make you who you are. I can't wait to hear your voice or what you have to say...there are so many things that make me love you but most of all I feel complete in your presence."

"How do you know we'll work Pace you've never even kissed me."

He stepped up taking her face in his hands and kissed her long soft and slow. The kiss left her floating and her lips tingling "Wow we should have tried that sooner." she said her eyes drifting open. She took in his cool blue gaze. "Give me a chance... one chance is all I ask."

"Can we go slowly?"

"Yes... slow is good."

The next morning

Leighanna's men came in bright and early to wake her up

"Lil Kaikamahine up and at 'em."

"Go away I'm hung over Half baked and broke up with Ty last night and Pace said he loved me then kissed me my plate is full and I want to hibernate."

"Pace has balls after all."

"And Ty's a fucking cheat."

"I'm sorry baby... being around family will help though."

"I usually don't get high you know but I found him screwing Maria Colleti so a joint seemed appropriate I swear its not a habit I have."

"Ok I'm letting you slide once because you were honest and told me now here come your brothers. They started jumping on her bed "Don't jump I'll puke!"

"Get up then." Cobie said with a mischievous grin Leigh realized he was having way too much fun at her expense.

She got up showered and dressed and got in the car.

"Where are we going dad?"

"Ken's House of Pancakes"

"That's in Hilo."

"Why you think we got you up so early we are gonna celebrate."

"Okay but I'm Sleepin' Till we get there."

At the party

The whole family was there everyone ate and joked around and talked then came gifts.

Leland was first he hand her the bag and smiled slightly. She pulled out a compass with these words engraved on it.

May the road rise up to meet you,

May the wind be always at your back.

May the sun shine warm upon your face,

And the rains fall soft upon your fields.

And until we meet again, may God hold you

In the hollow of his hand.

"So you can find your way home." he said hugging her tight "Thank you daddy I love it...but you're crushing me! The compass is huge..."

"That way you can stick in your purse and whack a mugger with it!"

She laughed "A dual purpose gift."

Next came Beth and Duane's gift it was a picture of Leighanna with both her parents on graduation day!

"How...it looks so real." She touched their faces gingerly with her fingertips

"Had a graphics guy from the show do it."

Lyssa gave her an engraved journal

Duane lee and tucker gave her phone cards and money so she could eat and call home when she left.

"Your aunt Zara sent this it from your mother." Leland said quietly. Out of the box she pulled a pair of ballet slippers that belonged to Jade at around Leigh's age Leland knew because he'd bought them for her and had them dyed jade green. Leighanna had always known those where special she wasn't allowed to touch them but at her young age had been fascinated by the odd color. Now looking at her father she knew the reason. There was also a letter but her eyes where to filled with tears to read it so Leland took it and read it aloud just as emotionally he noticed her hand writing had never changed.

Leighanna

My baby you were the single greatest accomplishment of my life you gave me a reason to be and made me make sense. You are a gypsy soul you get that from your father among many other things. Follow your dreams and live baby all the way don't do it half way love hard don't be afraid to fall trust your self and your soul will always know the answer. I love you and am so proud of the woman I know are and will be becoming. I watch over you everyday and am waiting on you!

Mom

There wasn't a dry eye at the table.

17

Leighanna and her friends where having a BBO and a beach day and she had just brought Dakota and Cobie for fun. Most of her friends where harmless and her needed time with Erin so it was a simple solution. She got there stuff out of her mg and headed for the beach. She saw Cobie dash into the water "Hey don't go in to deep with out me."

"Ok Sister."

"Ok Bubba." She smiled at him as Pace came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head "Hey you."

"Hey I have to keep close watch on the boys today so no funny business "Who me never." he picked her up and threw her in the water. Dakota was about try and get another wave on the boogie board when he noticed Ty watching and decided to handle this himself and got out of the water.

"Hey asshole, stay away from my sister."

"What you gonna do if I don't squirt?"

"You don't want to find out."

"Oh really give it your best shot kid."

"Nah... I don't beat up pussys for sport I prefer a challenge."

Ty swung out as if to slap him. He ducked and used the sweeping leg kick Leland had taught him to knock him off his feet into the sand. He leapt on him punching him swift combinations a punch punctuating each of his words "you...will... apologize... to my...sister...I am ... so fucking tired...of random...worthless dicks... making her...cry...and you will... be the... last."

He felt someone lifting him off Ty. It was Pace. "Nice Job kid I've done it but you got here first."

"He will apologize."

"I don't want his apology it will be hollow and meaningless. Thank you for trying though Dakota." Leigh said.

"I did love you." Ty said

"Obviously not enough."

"No one messes with Leighanna Chapman...Same goes for you." Dakota said to pace and Ty

"Understood." Pace said

Leighanna laughed you got beat up by my twelve year old brother...you can have him Maria...but don't expect much of him." she shrugged and walked off.

Later they ate burger and hot dogs and built a bonfire and the boys flirted with all the girls. Cobie was currently sitting on Colby's lap. "You have pretty eyes Colby."

"why thank you mister Chapman wanna dance with me." someone had turned on a bunch of car radio's blasting Collide was playing and people where getting up to dance Leigh watched as Dakota nervously approached Cara Delton Colby's Little sister and asked her to dance. Leigh sent a reassuring wink his way before getting up to dance with pace. She saw Cobie dancing with Colby and bit back a laugh and instead shouted. "Nice moves bubba." mean while Cara and Dakota assumed the awkward eighth grade dance position.

The dawn is breaking

A light shining through

You're barely waking

And I'm tangled up in you

I'm open, you're closed

Where I follow, you'll go

I worry I won't see your face

Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills my mind

I somehow find

You and I collide

I'm quiet you know

You make a first impression

I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the stars refuse to shine

Out of the back you fall in time

I somehow find

You and I collide

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills your mind

You finally find

You and I collide

You finally find

You and I collide

You finally find

You and I collide

Leighanna unwrapped herself from Pace realizing that would always be their song.

Later on that night Leland came into Leighanna's room and plopped down on the bed next to her. "That was a good thing you did today with the boys... they had a blast made them feel grown up hanging with the high school kids... Did Dakota really beat up Ty?"

"Yes." laughed hysterically tears in her eyes red face "Its really not funny...my sides hurt now and I have to pee... be right back...you know you are going to have to watch those boys if you don't want to be a Grandpa early in life you should of seen Cobie Laid it on thick with Colby." she yelled from the bathroom.

A few weeks later

Leland stood in the door way of the one room studio and watched Leighanna glide gracefully across the floor in contrast to the rock song he knew this was for her Julliard audition.

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut

My weakness is that I care too much

And my scars remind me that the past is real

I tear my heart open just to feel

Drunk and I'm feeling down

And I just wanna be alone

I'm pissed cause you came around

Why don't you just go home

Cause you channel all your pain

And I can't help you fix yourself

You're making me insane

All I can say is

He watched as her pirouettes where in perfect time with the chorus.

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut

My weakness is that I care too much

And our scars remind us that the past is real

I tear my heart open just to feel

I tried to help you once

Against my own advice

I saw you going down

But you never realized

That you're drowning in the water

So I offered you my hand

Compassions in my nature

Tonight is our last stand

One slim graceful went up angled slightly behind her that he noticed the jade slipper. She threw in a few modern moves and a little hip hop.

I'm drunk and I'm feeling down

And I just wanna be alone

You shouldn't ever come around

Why don't you just go home?

Cause you're drowning in the water

And I tried to grab your hand

And I left my heart open

But you didn't understand

But you didn't understand

Go fix yourself

I can't help you fix yourself

But at least I can say I tried

I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

I can't help you fix yourself

But at least I can say I tried

I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life Leland realized that must be how Leighanna felt.

When the song ended Pace said "Shake that tutu baby." Leland was startled not having noticed the boy. She walked forward Pace handed her the towel she been using "kiss my ass Coleman..." "Nah but your lips will do." She kissed him lightly before Leland cleared his throat. "Oops...sorry dad I forgot... our lunch date."

"It ok Nolani go... I have to help Mitch with his car.

"Ok but you set up the Jacks not Mitch... I love him but he he's dumber than a box of rocks." he kissed her lightly again. "Bye Sweetie..." "Bye Coleman." Leighanna set down to take off her toe shoes and put on her keds. Leland set down next to her unable to resist he pulled her into a hug "what dad ...you ok."

"Yeah I...its just..."

"Mom." she replied

"Mom." he replied simply

"I'm I really that much like her?"

"You are."

"Funny she used to say the same thing about you...but gramps says I'm a good combo."

"That you are kid lets get out of here." he pulled on her bun.

"Hey never mess with a ballerina's bun."

They got up and left him carrying her bag the other arm around her sweaty shoulder "Now, about this Coleman kid."

18-conclusion

18

Leland and Pace stood outside the huge auditorium where auditions were being in New York.

"Coleman stop pacing no wonder she didn't want us coming with her you're making me nervous." Leland said then tried looking through the glass doors "You're not supposed to do that mister Chapman."

"What are they going to do throw me out?"

"They Might."

"Shhh... She's up."

Later

She came out all sweaty and smiling "I think I did Ok plus one of my instructors was a judge which helps he said I improved greatly. We'll see if I got in a few weeks."

"You got in... they'd be stupid not to let you in." Leland said confidently.

Three months later

"Dad I'm gonna need another box."

"Kay be right back."

He came back to find her sitting on the box trying to tape it shut. "Careful or you'll tape your butt to the the box."

"Ha Ha funny."

"Are you sure you can handle sharing an apartment with Marisol."

"Uh huh besides it's cheaper than the dormitories which will make it easier on you plus a got a job as receptionist at Aunt Zara's Office."

He took a deep breath and exhaled he couldn't believe his baby was leaving in less than three days "I'd be lying if I said I wanted you to leave." She laughed "we've come along way...I can remember when you only had me here out of obligation now you don't want me to leave."

"Lets get one thing straight right now I never I didn't want here I just didn't know what to do with you at first... now that I've got you figured out...I am just going to miss while your gone that's all."

At the airport

She had hugged all the family members except her dad he was last and as if by magic everyone had disappeared.

"Ok kid that's your flight! Your stuff will be at your place when you land. Call me if you need anything day or night I don't care. Call everyday if you can! Don't talk to strangers. Try not to walk alone. Don't take the cab if the driver creeps you out..."

"dad your rambling again." he pulled her into another bone crushing hug but she kept her mouth shut and enjoyed knowing it would be her last dad hug for awhile

"I know...I love you." he said swallowing past the lump in his throat "Dad please don't cry."

"I'm not." he kissed her forehead handed her a letter and released her "Go baby that was last call."

"Bye Daddy see you at Christmas and I'll call you when I land. I love you. "

"Bye little girl I love you." she nodded teary eyed picked up her bag and walked on to her plane not looking back." Leland felt a hand on his shoulder it was Duane "How do you do this?"

"You just take a deep breath hoping you did a good enough job and let go." he watched her plane until he could no longer see her plane in the air. he wiped "I think we did a pretty good job jade." he whispered

On the plane Leighanna opened her letter

Lil' Kaikamahine,

I Just wanted to say I love you and a proud of the young woman you've become I know you are going to do fine in new York but just in case you get scared and need to talk here's a penny for your thoughts a quarter for the call and all of my love. I love you check your Ipod

Love

Daddy

She touched the change taped to the page she had to laugh it was slightly cheesy but she loved him all the more for it she checked her Ipod and found this

The world is a hungry place and it's never satisfied

You're leaving home, on the run, your mama, she was right

Home was a crowded space but it sometimes gratified

Look around, freedom found, now you've gone

You don't belong to me, I've just gotta let you go

You don't belong to me, I've just gotta let you know

Your life is a precious thing, you can never be denied

You need a job, a place to live, you couldn't help but try

Home was a crowded place and it sometimes satisfied

Turn around, freedom found, now you've gone

Baby, turn back, don't ride the highway

Baby, good luck when you do it your way

You don't belong to me, I've just gotta let you go

You don't belong to me, I've just gotta let you go

I don't belong to you; it's only an ocean away

You don't belong to me, I've just gotta let you go

When there's nothing in your way and all of it burns inside

Reaching out on your own, reaching out, you're reaching out on your own

Lust is a hungry place and it's never satisfied

You need to find the gift of love that comes from deep inside

Your heart is a special place and you're always there, I'm always there for you

You don't belong to me, I've just gotta let you go

You don't belong to me, I've just gotta let you know

I don't belong to you; it's only an ocean away

You don't belong to me, I've just gotta let you go

Baby, turn back, don't ride the highway

Baby, good luck when you do it your way

She wiped a tear that fell and prayed she could make her parents proud.

19

Leighanna was scraping a pot clean when her phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey kid how's it?"

"Good I think I found another use besides being a poor man meal."

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"Cement it WAS Marisol's turn to wash but she left it all setting and has been on the phone with Tucker for the past two hours...so i took over I'm scrubbing and scrubbing but it won't come off."

"looks like some of my O.C.D. genes have carried over to you after all."

" I love Marisol but this is hust nasty. Oh by the way I almost called you yesterday to kill a spider but came to my senses an squished with a high heel shoe it was huge...scary..."

"Awww my poor baby."

"Marisol laughed at me when I screamed."

"Other than your encounter with the eight legged monster are you ok you sound tired."

"I am a little but I'm okay... I'm lonely I didn't eexpect to be."

"Well you'll be home for christmas in few weeks hang tough ok."

"I will can you ask grandma beth to fix her spahgetti and garlic bread when i get home I miss real food."

" sure alright little girl I have to go do some paper work but go to bed early tonight okay."

"Roger dodger I love you bye."

"I love you too bye baby girl."]

Leland couldnt shake the feeling that something was wrong with Leighanna but he hoped having her home would help whatever it was.

when leland picked her up at the airport he was shocked by what he saw Leighanna was thin pale and had dark circles under her eyes. He hugged her and realized how frail she was. He was immedialetly at her at himself for not protecting her and was angry at the whole situation he bit his tongue for now.

In the car

"What the hell have you been doing to yourself ?"

"Nothing."

"Leighanna Emily I am not blind or dumb so don't treat me like it. When was the last time you ate?"

" I had breakfast."

"So you are telling me you haven't eaten basically all day what did you eat?"

"a banana."he hit the brakes and slammed the car into park in front oh his dad's house.

"Want to enlighten me as to why your doing this?"

"I am a first line dancer which means I get the good parts in our productions which means a top ballet company will pick me... its always watch that weight Chapman your short as it is you can't be fat too."

"you mean to tell me you let some pretentious bitch tell you what's right for you."

"you don't understand I just want to make her proud."

"Who?"

"Mom you don't know what it is like being the reason someone couldn't follow thier dream...sometimes...she hated me for it."

"Look at me right now Leigh. You cannot kill yourself in order to follow someone else's dream that would not make her proud it would make her sad... She never not for one second of your life hated you me maybe but not you."

"How would you know?"

"I know because I love you. you could never hat someone you love that much. Now lets go in everyone is waiting."

"Okay" she wiped her tears she got out of the car when he came around the car he pulled her into a hug "It will be okay."

inside she watched as shock fear and dissapointmen registered on the faces of the people she loved. she couldn't take it she ran out of the room crying. "I'll go." Beth said after fixing Leighanna a plate.

Leigh let me in please."

"Its Open."

"Hey kid."

"Hey everyone is mad."

"No they are not."

"Dad Is."

"He is just scared and it came out as anger."

She started to cry again "I can't do this anymore I.m done I can't go back." she started to sob Beth set the plate down then held her. after the sobs passed "wanna eat?"

"Please it looks really good." she said eying the spaghetti and garlic bread. Beth later senbt in Dakota and Cobie thinking a Little brotherly love would help her out. Leland later found all three of them asleep in the guest room one boy on each side of her arms thrown protectively around her as if they where gaurding her.

Beth touched his shoulder "she is going to stay but she needs help professional help at least someone to talk to at the very least."

"I know I can't fix this one alone."

"Tucker is extremely angry with Marisol for not watching over her more closely."

"did tucker stop to think she may be in the same boat."

"I'll tell him." he stood in the doorway and watched his children for along time and prayed silently.

20

4 years later

At twenty-one Leighanna Brewster Chapman had finally found her place in life she had married Pace and had son and daughter just few months old Paci Jade was the apple of her father's eye at two Lane Nash Coleman was busy as bee. she smiled at the thought of her son he was definitely pay back for all the crap she had put her parents trough she did pirouette and saw her father husband and children watching her " How Long you guys been standing There?"

"Long enough to know you still got your moves." Leland said moon walking across the hard wood floor making Lane who was perched on his hip laugh "How do that?"

"I'll teach you."

"You will not it's an affront to everything I Believe as a dancer."

"Mommy is a stick in the mud." Leland replied goading her

"Am not!"

"Are too." Pace interjected playfully

"Watch it buster I may not be able to do anything to dad for his comments but you however are a different story." Leighanna took her daughter from Pace "Hi baby."

Leland let Lane down he ran to his mother wrapping himself around her legs "Party." he said "that was supposed to stay a secret." Pace looked chagrined at his son. "Baby for future reference don't tell our two year old anything you don't want the world to know. Don't worry I'll act plenty surprised after all I am the birthday girl."

"Yes today in fact and I haven't spanked you yet." Leland said playfully

"You'll have to catch me first old man!"

"Oh you are gonna get it... you just wait the only thing saving you right now is your holding my granddaughter."

"Oh I'm so scared."

They made their way out of the dance studio

She turned out the lights and locked up she was so proud of Lil' Kaikamahine Dance Studios She had bought the little one room dance studio she had worked her ass off in. She had to ask Leland for a loan but was soon successful and was currently building on to accommodate more people. She and Marisol both taught multiple classes. Marisol's battle with anorexia was much harder than Leigh's but she had made it thanks in great part to Tucker's unbending faith in her. Marisol had told Leigh that Tucker's love for her had taught her to love herself. They were too married this coming spring Leigh was to be her Matron of Honor.

Leighanna set Paci into her car seat she smiled to her self she never thought her MG would be filled with car seats instead of her brothers and surf boards.

Leland took Lane just to keep the look of surprise.

At the party

Leland stopped Leigh and pulled her into his lap

"You are not spanking me I am too big."

"Are you having a good time?"

"Yes...wait who gave Cara Delton my baby."

I'm sure she's safe."

"The girl is pretty but not bright."

"Dakota is behind her he won't let her drop her or drown her."

"Daddy that's not funny."

"You know I am very proud of you! You are a good woman and a great Mother. I guess you're not Daddy's Little Girl anymore."

She put her arms his neck and kissed his cheek rest her head on his shoulder "I'll always be Daddy's Little Girl."

The End


End file.
